


[podfic] you are my single silence

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: This is how you love a martyr: quietly, with grief.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] you are my single silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are my single silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072436) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/4tnuqv26yaio5bg/SWRO%20you%20are%20my%20single%20silence.mp3?dl=0) (4.46 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:09:21


End file.
